Alaska the Final Frontier
by HetaRussia
Summary: A story about Russia and Alaska after having signed the state over to America. This is how Russia and his son spend their final times together. Song Fic


**HetaRussia here, and I have another story to give you! This time featuring my OC Alaska or Matvey Braginski Jones. Like the story of Zuko I have this one features another song...But Russia's singing this time. The song is "We are one"**

* * *

Russia and Alakshak, were both on their way back to Russia's mansion. Both in a not so good mood, both were heartbroken and miserable about the following day.

The year was 1867, and Russia had just sold Alakshak to his enemy, America. He didn't want to, he truely didn't want to, but England kept threating him and pushing him to give him over to the English, and Russia wasn't going to have that!

Russia only sold his child to keep him safe, and for a better life. At this current time Russia was not doing so well financially, to put it nicely he was broke. And was unfit for caring for the young territory...er State.

He looked at his son, Alakshak only came to his father's theigh, he had his eyes and yet he looked a little like America. Strange because Russia never laid a hand on America...it could be genes from Kiev Rus, he had that same honey mustard hair color. Unlike Both said nations Alakshak's hair was long and in a braid that touched the heels of his feet. Russia smiled softly and sighed.

"Matvey..." he said noticing his son had walked away to sit on a large rock.

Russia walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, only to have it be shrugged off. "Why do I have to be a state?" he asked, his voice (naturally) soft barely a whisper, but somewhat louder than Canada's.

"You know why I did it...its to give you a better life."

"Well maybe I don't want a better life!" snapped the new state. Russia looked surprised, he sighed and knelt in front of his child, he cupped his chin with his hand and turned his child's head towards him, and in a soft yet gentle tone said "That's like saying you don't want to be a Russian. Its in your blood...as I am." he said poking Alakshak's side.

Alakshak whimpered a bit rubbing his side and trying not smile. He looked at his father, who was taking slow strides towards a snowy field.

Alakshak stood up and hurriedly ran to his father, Russia looked at him and started to sing "As you go through life you'll see, there is so much that we...don't understand." he sang as he took Alakshak's small chubby hand into his own. Alakshak looked up at him and then ahead, he noticed that the sky was a dark grey color as snowflakes danced in the sky, the ground had tufts of grass here and there.

Russia along with Alakshak took more strides "And the only thing we know is things don't always go, the way we planned." Russia sang as he knew what he said was true, he thought that, he planned on his little boy living with him, until he was old enough to decide what he wants to do, he wanted him with him, he wanted someone else to take care of, to love! And England had to ruin it. He didn't want Russia to be happy, no one ever did...except for Alakshak .

The smaller male looked up, he noticed his father had a shadow casted over his eyes "Papa?" he said, but Russia didn't respond with a "Da?" instead he continued to sing "But you'll see every day, that we'll never turn away, when it seems all your dreams come undone" Russia's voice seemed to have taken a prideful tone! He picked up Alakshak and sat him on his shoulders, Alakshak like his father felt that part was true. He hoped he could have lived with his papa forever, like how Prussia lives at Germany's house. But no he had to be sold. He knew it wasn't all Britain's fault, and it wasn't all Russia's fault. His fathers government was failing him, he remembered how his father each and every night would give his son his share of the meals so he wouldn't be hungry, and whenever Alakshak would offer him food he would remembered how his father would refuse, or how he would be so stressed over his paper work that he would break down and begin to cry, Alakshak would sit on his father's lap and try to comfort him, and or allow his father to cry into his hair.

But now? Who would be there for his father, the Baltics were far to scared to comfort him. "We will stand by your side, filled with hope and filled with pride, We are more than we are, We are one!" Alakshak was snapped out of his thoughts by his fathers voice, if that was true then why? Why him? He leapt off of his fathers shoulders and darted ahead, he trudged through the thick snow and sighed "If there's so much I must be, can I still just be me, the way I am?" he sang softly as he pulled himself onto a rock watching his reflection in the icey pond, that was a few inches in front of him. He hopped off and walked onto the ice, looking up at the sky "Can I trust in my own heart, or am I just one part, of some big plan?"

He said he could already picture, himself and his father in the oval office in America signing papers. The cold tough hand of his new boss's hand roughly patting his head. He looked over at his father, he had stopped walking and was looking out in the distance. And Russia continued to sing "Even those who are gone, are with us as we go on. Your journey has only begun..." he said proudly turning his head to the sky, he couldn't stop thinking about his own father, Kiev Rus. The man was proud and strong and had died a noble death protecting Russia and Ukraine. Russia felt tears weld up in his eyes as he thought back on all the loving memories Kiev and given him. Russia heard the squealch and crunch of the snow under Alakshak's weight. The large nation picked up the chubby boy and held him the way a mother would her child, Alakshak felt his brows knit together at the tears in his fathers eyes, Russia smiled at him allowing the tears to fall. Seeing his father cry, caused him to cry. Alakshak wailed as Russia shushed him and rocked him "Tears of pain, tears of joy, one thing nothing can destroy, is our pride, deep inside, We are one!" Russia said kissing his child's cheek. Alakshak sniffed and watched the nation "All the wisdom to lead, all the courage that you need, you will find when you see...We are one!" he sang out.

Russia sat the soon to be state on the ground and knelt in front of him "As long as you remember where you come from, then you know its who you are." Russia said looking into sad amethyst eyes "You'll understand someday." he said kissing his child and carrying him into the mansion...

America and Russia shook hands and looked into each others eyes, Russia's amethyst welding painfully, America's sapphire shining with enthusiasm. "Dorahwhoooo! I totes got another state! Time to turn this big 48 into a big 4, 9!" America laughed heroically, and turned to Alakshak "So hows it feel to leave the big scary Commie?" America asked "Does it feel great? Your all independent now! No one to boss you around? No one to tax yah?" instead of getting a happy reaction, the State burst into tears "Russia! I want Russia! Papa!" he wailed "Russia was a nice father! He didn't want to get rid of me!" he screamed his soft voice hardly ringing out. Alakshak made a mad dash out of the oval office and into the hallway. He ran down the hall looking left and right for his father. The tiny state made a sharp left turn and ran down that hallway. And at the end he made it to the doors only to see his father at the grand doorway, Russia had his head bowed and a hand on the shining gold knob standing there hesitant as if debating with himself.

"Papa!" Alakshak wailed running to Russia, but tripped his small body crumbled to the ground, tears slipping down his round face. Russia lifted his head and whirled around, his eyes wide and felling with tears. Alakshak got to his knees and Russia ran over to his child. Russia knelt down and hugged his son, his son hugging him back, his small arms barely fitting around his fathers neck. Immediately both Russian began speaking Russian, Russia was sobbing as he spoke to his son. With each word he would sniffle and continue to speak in a broke wet raspy voice. Little Alakshak the same way, it was heartbreaking to see such a strong and powerful nation such as Russia crying.

America stood there watching them, hearing the pain filled sobs echo throughout the quiet room. It seemed like hours but was actually thirty minutes, they pulled away. Russia stood tall sniffling and rubbing his eyes, he knelt down after drying his face with his large gloved hands. He looked into the broken face of Alakshak, his eyes still produced tears and his small nose was running, with a pout on his quivering lower lip. With a shaky broken voice Russia said "I want you to behave for Amerika...and I want you to know that I will always love you, no matter what." he said.

Alakshak could only nod and whimper, Russia smiled and began to unwrap his scarf, "When I was your age, big sestra Ukraine gave this to me, to keep me warm...and now I'm giving it to you, to keep you warm." Russia said, his voice cracking as he finished wrapping the scarf around the younger male.

America stood quietly watching the whole scene. It broke America's heart to see them so bent out of shape. And watching Russia, actually show some form of love really threw the hero for a loop. He was really surprised when Russia had taken off his scarf, revealing his butchered neck, as he placed the pink cloth on his child, he never seen the man with out that scarf. He never took it off. Not even during the summer! The poor thing fainted one day during a summer heatwave.

Russia stood to his full height and nodded, he turned to America and stalked forward "Amerika, if I find out you had done anything to Alakshak to make him miserable, or make him cry, I will personally rip off Florida and feed it to my cat!" Russia snapped.

America unconsciously pressed his legs together and sweatdropped, Russia's threat wasn't scary, half because of his breaking voice and tears, but because the look in his eyes that shone that he was serious about mistreating the state. Russia turned and ruffled Alakshak's honey blonde hair and kissed his cheek before heading out...

America smiled "Okay Alee...Alo...Aflac...er..." the American stalled and struggled to pronounce the new States name, and poor Alakshak stood there trying to figure out how his new father could be possibly butchering his name "How about we call you...Alaska! Its easier to say and it still sounds like a Russian name!" Alfred said not wanting to use Commie around his new state, and too so he wouldn't lose a certain state either.

* * *

_(present day)_

It was now a break during a long 9 hour meeting, and Russia was in the hall drinking from a drinking fountain. His large frame slumped over, slurping down the cold and surprisingly delicious water. He was oblivious to the figure behind him.

"A-Ah...Russia may I have a turn?" asked a soft voice, Russia stood up fully and smiled turning to the other, it was Canada "Oh, Privet comrade...of course you can." he said wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

He turned to leave smiling, when he rounded the corner his smile plunged. His thoughts swarming with those of Alakshak, he sighed headed back to the meeting.

As he opened the door and stepped through he collided with another!

Both falling backward and onto their butts.

Russia got onto his knees rubbing his backside cursing in Russian the other whined pathetically.

Russia looked up "Ah, are you okay?" he asked, the other nods and looks up. The face of the other made Russia's heart stop and his eyes widen!

"A-Alakshak!" he stutters.

The boy was older, he looked about 14, his facial structure was like America's, but his eyes were amethyst and his nose was large, just like Russia's! His hair was America's color his bangs were like America's but the back of his hair was long, really really long! The ends touched his heels. He was dressed in purple pants and a Russian flag shirt, to Russian's delight the pink scarf he had given him.

The boy looks up "Alakshak?" he asked confused, his voice was just like Canada's, if not softer with a Russia. accent. He looked and at Russia his amethyst eyes shinning yet held no fear.

"My little Alakshak!" Russia wails and grabs the boy up into a crushing bear hug, the boy squirmed and gripped Russia from under his armpits and flipped him onto his back, a horrific black aura came off of him "I-I don't mean to be rude but, who are you? A fellow of the UN, da?" he asked.

Russia felt tears spring forth and bowed his head "Y-You do not remember me?" he asked. The other shook his head and Russia couldn't help but sniffle, did he really just lose his baby boy? He had to jog his memory! He had too!

The young male, that Russia kept calling Alakshak stepped forward he was confused on how he looked so much like him? And why did he keep calling him Alakshak? He suddenly jumped with a frighten gasp when the other began to sing softly.

"But you'll see every day, that we'll never turn away, when it seems all your dreams come undone" he paused and took a deep breath "We will stand by your side, filled with hope and filled with pride, We are more than we are, We are one!" he said, as the young male clutched the scarf his eyes widened and he stepped closer "Papa?" he whispered "PAPA!" he sobbed collapsing into the Russian's arms.

"My little Matvey! My little Alakshak!" he said rubbing his hair.

Matvey pulled away and sat on his knees smiling "Nyet papa. I go by Alaska." he said smiling "Amerika changed my name after you left." he said.

Russia nods and smiled "Has Amerika treated you fair, da?"

Alaska fell silent and said "I...Im kinda forgotten...I take after Canada a lot...I'm so invisible..." he said "Papa Amerika, doesn't really bother with me much because its too cold."

Russia nods in understanding "How about you and I skip rest of meeting and get ice cream, da?" he said, his son nodded and stood up to his full height, the boy towered over Russia by several inches but Russia didn't care he only saw the tiny coloney that was his then was sold, he saw his baby.

* * *

**Yah! hoped you liked it~ Oh and Alakshak is what the Russian's called Alaska before it was given to America.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
